Pinku Attack
by boneka kecil
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP! Baru hari pertama menjadi murid baru, Sakura sudah langsung masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah karena menampar Sasuke tanpa sebab. Belum selesai dengan masalah itu, ia kembali menambah masalah baru lagi dengan menantang ketua Akatsuki untuk balapan motor. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sakura? / Warning: AU, OOC. RnR, pls?
1. Chapter 1

**Pinku Attack**

.

boneka kecil

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja selesai menenggak habis sisa _softdrink_-nya ketika seorang cewek berpenampilan sangar tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya sambil bersedekap tidak sabar. Cewek itu memandang Gaara sebal. Mulutnya kelihatan penuh oleh permen karet. Gaara menatapnya bingung.

"_Onii-chan_!" kata cewek itu tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Gaara buru-buru menengok ke kanan-kiri-belakang, mencoba memastikan bahwa bukan dirinya yang dimaksud.

"Gaara-_nii_!" seru cewek itu kesal. Kedua manik _emerald_-nya menatap Gaara lurus-lurus. "_Nii-chan_ udah lupa sama adik sendiri?"

Gaara berhenti menoleh. Kedua matanya balas menatap kaget cewek di depannya. "Adik gue?" Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajahnya sendiri, kemudian beralih ke wajah cewek itu. "Elo?"

"Iyalah!" Cewek itu semakin keras mengunyah permen karetnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kakaknya bisa sekonyol itu.

Gaara segera merogoh saku _jeans_-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto seorang cewek cantik berambut _soft pink_ panjang. Ia mengamati foto itu beberapa detik, kemudian beralih memandang cewek di hadapannya. "Njrit, beda banget!"

Cowok berambut merah itu kelihatan syok, seperti masih tidak mempercayai kalau cewek berambut _pink _ngejreng dengan model ala _skinhead_ di depannya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Makhluk astral dari mana lo?" desis Gaara tidak tahan. Ia mengamati penampilan Sakura dari atas ke bawah, kemudian kembali lagi dari bawah ke atas. Baru ketika ia akan mengatai lagi, cowok itu langsung menangkap sebuah benda berkilau di lidah Sakura.

"Heh, apaan tuh?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tindik?!"

Cewek itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Emangnya kenapa?"

_Kami-sama_.

Seharusnya Gaara percaya saja pada kata-kata ibunya.

Kemarin sore, Kurenai, ibunya—dan tentu saja ibu Sakura, menelepon Gaara dari seberang kota untuk memberitahukan bahwa Sakura akan dikirim ke Konoha—tempat di mana Gaara sekarang tinggal—dan disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Gaara.

Mulanya Gaara menyambut kabar gembira itu dengan sukacita. Maklum, sudah hampir lima tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Orang tuanya sudah lama berpisah. Sakura tinggal bersama ibunya, dan Gaara dengan ayahnya—Asuma.

Di dalam sambungan teleponnya itu, Kurenai menceritakan perihal kepindahan Sakura yang membuat Gaara tertawa geli. Katanya, Sakura baru saja terlibat kasus tawuran antar pelajar dan terpaksa di-_drop out _dari sekolah. Tentu saja Gaara tidak percaya. Ia tahu betul adiknya yang manis dan lembut itu tidak mungkin berbuat menyimpang apalagi sampai ikut tawuran. _Sounds like impossible_. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Alih-alih percaya, Gaara malah yakin seratus persen kalau adiknya itu hanya difitnah.

Tetapi semua anggapannya berubah ketika Sakura muncul dengan sosok yang berbeda. Cewek itu datang bersama rambut acak-acakan, pakaian tidak nyambung, dan penampilan yang sangat jauh dari kesan foto milik Gaara.

"Nggak, gue nggak mau punya adik kayak preman! " Gaara sudah bersiap-siap bangkit dari kursinya, tetapi tangan kuat Sakura menahan lengannya.

"Waaaah... Selain udah jadi preman, lo juga mulai nggak sopan ya sama kakak sendiri!" Gaara menepis tangan Sakura dan segera pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

"Gaara-_nii_!" Sakura berteriak super kencang, tetapi Gaara tidak mengacuhkannya. "AH! DAFUUUUUUQ."

.

.

.

.

"_Okaasan _harusnya masukin dia ke rehabilitasi, bukannya dititipin ke aku!"

Suara protes Gaara menggema di ruang tamu. Ia baru saja tiba di rumah dan ibunya langsung meneleponnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah bersama Sakura. Tetapi begitu mendengar jawaban bahwa Gaara meninggalkannya di stasiun sendirian, suara Kurenai berubah panik. Ia terus-terusan menangis di telepon, membuat kepala Gaara berdenyut hebat.

"Sakura nggak perlu direhabilitasi, dia kan nggak kena narkoba..." isak ibunya dari seberang.

"Tapi aku nggak mau tinggal bareng preman. Apa kata temen-temenku nanti, _Kaasan_." Suara Gaara melunak, tetapi penuh _underestimate_.

"Gaara—"

"Maaf, _Kaasan_."

Kurenai kembali menangis.

Tepat ketika Gaara akan menenangkan ibunya, bel rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Gaara berteriak memanggil Haku—pembantunya, kemudian pergi mencari tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Gini aja deh, _Kaasan _cariin Sakura asrama aja. Jadinya kan, dia nggak ngerepotin aku, juga nggak ngerepotin _Kaasan,_" usul Gaara membujuk ibunya.

"Itu nggak mungkin," suara Kurenai bergetar. "_Kaasan _yakin, Sakura cuma butuh perhatian. Kamu tahu sendiri, _Kaasan _sibuk cari uang. Adikmu jadi kurang perhatian."

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ingin sekali ia berkata pada ibunya untuk rujuk kembali saja dengan ayahnya agar Kurenai tidak perlu repot-repot bekerja dan banting tulang menghidupi Sakura. Tetapi Gaara tidak sampai hati. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa ibunya kembali tinggal di Konoha. Ia tahu, kesalahan Asuma terlewat sulit untuk dimaafkan.

Belum sempat Gaara menjawab, Haku sudah berlari-lari dari ruang tamu. Ia menghampiri Gaara dengan wajah tegang.

"Tuan, ada tamu yang nyariin. Katanya kalau sampai dua puluh detik Tuan nggak keluar, dia mau mecahin semua perabotan yang ada di ruang tamu."

"APA?" Gaara langsung melempar ponselnya pada Haku dan melesat ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

"Enambelas... Tujuhbelas..." Sakura menghitung dengan tidak sabar. Kedua tangannya sudah ancang-ancang memegang guci seharga 1.000.000 yen di sebelahnya.

"Delapanbelas... Sembilanbe—"

_HAP!_

Gaara melompat tepat sasaran. Ia merebut guci itu dan segera meletakkannya di tempat aman.

"_Sugoi_..." Sakura bertepuk tangan.

"Elo..." Gaara menatap adiknya bengis. Hidungnya kembang-kempis dan napasnya naik-turun.

"Maaf Tuan." Haku, yang berdiri di balik pintu, memotong perkataan Gaara. Ia mendekat dan menyerahkan ponsel milik tuannya dengan takut-takut. "Dari tadi nyonya nangis kejer-kejer di telepon. Saya bingung, mau matiin enggak enak."

Gaara segera meraih ponselnya dan berbicara dengan nada keras. "UDAH, _OKAASAN _NGGAK PERLU NANGIS. INI PREMANNYA UDAH DATENG SENDIRI."

Haku meringis serba salah. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menawarkan minuman pada Sakura, tetapi langsung dipotong oleh tuannya.

"NGGAK USAH!" Gaara menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga. "LO, KALO SAMPE NGASIH DIA MINUMAN, GUE PECAT!" bentaknya, membuat Haku tersentak dan langsung berlari ke dalam. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Cowok itu kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Iya, _Kaasan_. Nggak ada apa-apa. Udah, tenang aja. Iya, iya. _Jaa_."

Klik. Sambungan diputus.

Gaara memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Ia mengatur napas sebentar kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa yang menghadap ke Sakura. Tarik napas, keluarkan. "Denger," katanya sengit. "Sekarang lo tinggal di sini. Ini rumah gue, dan elo cuma NUMPANG." Ia mempertegas kata 'numpang', kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi, lo mesti nurut sama semua aturan gue. Oke?"

Sakura melepihkan permen karetnya. Ia terbahak.

Gaara mencoba tetap tenang. Cowok itu menahan semua emosinya dan kembali melanjutkan, "Pertama, yang wajib lo lakuin adalah..." Ia memicingkan mata.

"Ngerubah penampilan."

Tawa Sakura lenyap seketika.

.

.

.

.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat penampilannya di depan cermin. Sehari setelah kedatangannya di Konoha, Gaara menepati janjinya untuk me-_makeover_ penampilan Sakura. Cowok itu tidak main-main. Dengan tanpa berperasaannya, Gaara meminta Haku untuk mengubah dandanan Sakura. Total, semuanya. Mulai dari rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meskipun sekarang Sakura menjelma menjadi sosok yang sangat cantik, ia tetap saja merindukan _style_ lamanya. Ia tidak bisa menerima bahwa rambut _skinhead_-nya hilang digantikan oleh rambut baru bermodel poni. Lipstik hitam, baju, dan aksesoris-aksesoris kebanggaannya juga dibuang entah kemana. Yang tersisa hanyalah baju-baju _kawaii_, _dress_, dan entah barang apa lagi yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Non, ini ada titipan seragam dari tuan. Katanya Non disuruh siap-siap berangkat sekolah." Kepala Haku menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia mendekati Sakura dan menyerahkan beberapa tas plastik.

Sakura bengong. "SEKOLAH?"

Haku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ojek yang mau nganterin Non juga udah siap di depan. Tuan juga bilang, nanti kalau Non udah sampai sekolah, Non langsung ke ruang kepala sekolah aja. Oh iya, dan kata tuan, Non jangan pernah sekali-kali bilang ke temen-temen Non kalau Non ini adiknya tuan Gaara."

_WHAT?_

Sakura melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

Ini sulit sekali diterima. Pertama, Sakura baru sehari yang lalu tiba di Konoha. Kedua, kakaknya malu mengakuinya sebagai adik. Ketiga, penampilannya diubah secara paksa. Keempat, secara tiba-tiba ia sudah harus masuk ke sekolah baru. Dan keempat, kakaknya tidak mengajaknya berangkat bersama dan lebih memilih menyewakan ojek untuknya. Ini benar-benar sebuah penghinaan besar.

Belum sempat Sakura menyela, Haku sudah pamit keluar keluar. Sakura semakin terbengong-bengong. Ia menatap tumpukan tas plastik di tangannya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"AAAAAA GUE BENCI LO, _ANIKI_!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

Holaaaa~ Yosh! Selesai juga chap pertama. Di sini Sasukenya belum muncul hohoho. Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Klik _review _ya biar makin semangat bikin chap selanjutnya ^^ Arigatou, minna~


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinku Attack**

**.**

boneka kecil

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Neng, pelan-pelan, Neng!"

Orochimaru—tukang ojek yang mengantarkan Sakura ke sekolah—berteriak panik ketika motor bebeknya tiba-tiba di-gas pol menerobos lampu merah.

Barusan, Sakura mengambil alih ojeknya. Ia meminta turun Orochimaru dan memaksanya bertukar posisi begitu tiba di jalan yang agak sepi. Katanya, cara menyetir Orochimaru sangat tidak cekatan. Ia tidak sabar kalau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Aduuuh, Neng, jangan ngebut-ngebut! Ini motornya masih kredit!"

Sakura tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Orochimaru. Ia malah semakin memacu motornya, meninggalkan belasan kendaraan lain di sekitarnya sambil bergaya bak pembalap sirkuit. Maklum, sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak menikmati sensasi naik motor. Di tempatnya yang lama, ia sering ikut balapan liar. Ia juga sering memenangkan pertandingan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, motor yang dipakai pun adalah motor _sport_—Kawasaki Ninja.

Mengikuti intruksi dari Orochimaru, Sakura membelokkan motornya ke sebuah jalan yang lebih besar. Ia memelankan kecepatannya dan melihat berkeliling.

Ternyata Konoha memang jauh lebih bagus daripada Kumo. Kotanya bersih, hijau, dan terstruktur dengan rapi. Sepanjang mata memandang, Sakura belum menemukan satupun plastik maupun sampah-sampah lain yang berserakan. Para petugas kebersihannya selalu bertanggung jawab, pun dengan masyarakatnya. Mereka semua memiliki disiplin yang tinggi.

Berbeda dengan Kumo, di Konoha ini ada undang-undang yang mengatur tentang pembuangan sampah sembarangan. Biasanya, para pelaku akan dikenai sejumlah uang sebagai denda. Kalau masih belum jera, hukuman bisa berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih tinggi, yaitu dijebloskan ke penjara selama tiga hari.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan di depannya. Kali ini ia melewati sebuah kawasan ramai yang dipenuhi orang-orang berkemeja rapi. Di samping kanan kiri, deretan gedung pencakar langit berdiri megah seolah-olah menyambut siapa saja yang hendak masuk ke sana. Dindingnya kelihatan bergengsi, dengan gaya eropa yang diberi sentuhan nuansa tradisional. Sakura menatapnya takjub. Meskipun pernah menghabiskan masa kecil di kota ini, ia tidak pernah tahu ada gedung yang semempesona itu.

Intinya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kota kelahirannya bakal berkembang sepesat ini.

"Nah, bentar lagi kita sampai di sekolahnya Neng. Pas di depan halte itu." Suara Orochimaru kembali terdengar.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Begitu sampai di depan halte, ia segera mengerem motornya—membiarkan kedua bannya bergesekan dengan aspal dan menimbulkan suara "CIIIT" yang nyaring.

"Nih." Sakura menyerahkan helm dan kunci motornya pada Orochimaru. "Makasih ya, Bang! Nanti nggak usah jemput saya, soalnya pulangnya mau muter-muter dulu," katanya sambil nyengir.

Tanpa menunggu komentar Orochimaru, cewek itu segera melesat pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah, kemudian kembali lagi dari bawah ke atas—persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Gaara ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura.

Ada kerutan yang sulit dideskripsikan di dahi Kepala Sekolah Konoha International High School itu. Sejak pertama kali Sakura masuk ke ruangannya, belum ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita paruh baya itu malah kelihatan berpikir keras, seperti sedang mencocokkan sebuah kertas yang dipegangnya dengan sosok Sakura.

"Jadi... Apa Tsunade-_sama _nerima saya jadi murid di sini?" Sakura akhirnya membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tidak tahan terus-terusan diperhatikan seperti itu.

Tsunade menghela napas pelan. "Kamu betul dikeluarkan dari sekolah yang lama?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Iya," jawab Sakura santai. Sama sekali tidak ada nada takut.

"Terlibat tawuran?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi dari penampilan, kamu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan siswi yang suka tawuran," kata Tsunade bingung.

"Tsunade-_sama_ pernah dengar _quote "don't judge a book from its cover?"_

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja."

"Nah, itu dia. Tsunade-_sama_ jangan cuma nilai saya dari luar. Saya kayak gini juga karena disuruh ganti penampilan. Aslinya _mah _sangar," jelas Sakura sambil tertawa.

Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Ia tidak habis pikir, siswi dengan penampilan super manis di hadapannya itu pernah mempunyai _track record_ yang buruk—bahkan mungkin masih berkelakuan buruk. Berdasarkan catatan skor Sakura dari sekolah yang lama, Tsunade jelas tidak bisa menerimanya. Pelanggaran Sakura terlalu banyak, nilai rapotnya juga sangat pas-pasan. Sementara di KIHS ini, semua muridnya berprestasi dan berkelakuan baik. Tentu saja Tsunade tidak berani mengambil risiko sebesar itu.

Tetapi masalahnya sekarang adalah Asuma, ayah Sakura, merupakan satu-satunya penyumbang terbesar di KIHS. Tsunade tidak mungkin menolak putri tunggal Asuma itu. Ia takut, kalau-kalau Asuma kecewa dengan keputusannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyumbang di KIHS. Jadi, dengan berat hati ia terpaksa menerima Sakura.

"Sekarang ikut saya ke ruang kelasmu. Kamu diterima di KIHS."

Ada senyum mengembang di bibir _pink _Sakura. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengikuti Tsunade ke ruang kelas 2.3. Calon kelasnya untuk setahun lebih kedepan.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas yang dimaksud, Tsunade segera mengetuk pintu. Seorang pria ramah berambut mengilap keluar dan tersenyum dua jari.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tsunade-_sama_?"

Tsunade menarik pelan lengan Sakura agar pria itu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Dia murid baru di sini. Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Kumo," katanya memperkenalkan. Sakura sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Oke!" pria itu mengacungkan jempol. "Saya Maito Guy. Anak-anak biasa memanggil Guy-_senpai_."

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

"Nah, kalau begitu Guy, aku titipkan anak ini padamu. Dan kamu Sakura, mulai sekarang Guy adalah wali kelasmu," jelas Tsunade pada mereka berdua.

"Oke!" Guy mengangkat jempolnya lagi. Ia beralih memandang Sakura. "_C'mon_, kita masuk. Teman-temanmu pasti sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung terperanjat kaget begitu melihat seorang cewek asing duduk di sebelahnya. Semua temannya langsung tertawa. Ia mengucek matanya bingung.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Uchiha-_san_? Nyenyak?" Guy berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya sambil tertawa. Sasuke hanya menunduk malu. "Mulai sekarang Haruno-_san_ akan menjadi teman sebangkumu. Sebaiknya kamu segera berkenalan karena semua temanmu sudah kenalan saat kamu tidur."

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari seluruh sudut ruangan. Sakura ikut tertawa pelan. Ia hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas dan kembali mengunyah permen karetnya tanpa rasa tertarik.

_Baka_! Sasuke merutuk pelan dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa sekonyol itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan teman-temannya dan orang asing di sebelahnya ini? Dengan gaya yang sok keren, Sasuke segera mengeluarkanbuku dan membukanya asal, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hai Sakura."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menangkap sosok Naruto—temannya yang duduk di depan mejanya—berusaha menyapa cewek bernama Sakura di sebelahnya. Naruto terlihat memuakkan. Ia tersenyum manis—ralat, lebar sekali.

"Bukan elo, _Teme_!" desis Naruto sinis ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Ia lalu beralih menatap cewek di sebelah Sasuke. "Sakura-_chan _tinggal dimana?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. "Di rumahlah," katanya harfiah.

"Oh iya ya, di rumah. Masa di sekolah. Hehehe..." canda Naruto jayus sambil menggaruk kepalanya bodoh. "Suka pelajaran kimia, ya?" lanjutnya sejurus kemudian.

"Iya, kalau kamu nggak suka ya? Kok nilainya jeblok terus?"

Terdengar suara cekikikan di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Guy-_sensei_ sudah berdiri di sebelah Naruto sambil bersedekap.

"Eh, Guy-_sensei _toh..." Naruto meringis dan beringsut kembali ke mejanya.

"Sekarang saya minta semuanya fokus. Tidak ada yang bergerak dan bersuara, kecuali saya." Guy berjalan kembali ke singgasananya. Ia menulis sesuatu di papan tulis dan mulai menerangkan.

Setengah jam berlalu, Sakura mulai merasa bosan. Ia melirik Sasuke. Sejak awal kedatangannya di sini, mereka belum pernah mengobrol. Teman sebangkunya itu bahkan tidak berinisiatif mengajaknya berkenalan atau paling tidak menyapa namanya. Ia malah terus-terusan menguap—sangat menyebalkan untuk ukuran teman baru.

Apalagi cowok tengil yang duduk di depan Sasuke itu. Sepanjang pelajaran, Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sakura sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Matanya berkedip-kedip genit, membuat tangan Sakura gatal ingin mencolokkan _ballpoint_ ke mukanya. Sakura memang paling tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu. Dulu, ia sering diperhatikan orang karena penampilannya yang seperti preman. Tapi sekarang, ia diperhatikan karena penampilannya yang cantik. Itu jauh membuatnya risih.

Cewek itu menarik napas perlahan. Daripada emosinya terpancing, ia memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan Naruto dan kembali memperhatikan Sasuke yang sekarang malah bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Heh." Sakura mendorong pelan lengan Sasuke dengan _ballpoint_. "Jangan tidur mulu. Ngomong kek."

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Sakura datar.

"Gue bilang ngomong, bukan melototin," kata cewek berambut _pink _itu kesal.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sekenanya, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata.

_PLOK_!

Sebuah gaplokan maut mendarat di jidat Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menyeringai puas.

"LO SINTING APA GIM—"

_PLOKPLOKPLOK_!

Bukannya minta maaf, Sakura malah kembali menggaploknya. Setelah puas melayangkan kekesalannya, cewek itu segera meraih tasnya dan cabut dari kelas. Semua anak menatapnya bingung. Guy segera berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menampar Sasuke?" Tsunade menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

Belum genap satu jam yang lalu Tsunade menitipkan Sakura pada Guy, anak itu sudah kembali lagi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia bahkan sudah menyerahkan diri sebelum Guy sempat melaporkannya. Katanya, Sakura baru saja menampar salah satu temannya dan tidak mau kembali lagi ke kelas. Ia bahkan rela dimarahi Tsunade asalkan diizinkan tinggal di ruangan ini.

"Saya bosen. Dia nggak bisa diajak ngobrol, ya udah saya gaplokin aja sekalian," kata Sakura enteng.

Tsunade merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. "Asal kamu tahu, perbuatanmu tadi itu sudah termasuk tindakan penganiayaan. Kamu bisa diskorsing."

Mata Sakura membulat senang. "Skorsing? Asyik dong!" serunya kegirangan. Berbagai skenario jalan-jalan langsung muncul di kepala Sakura. Ada cuci mata ke mal, ada liburan ke pantai, ada panjat tebing, ada...

"Tetap di sekolah."

APA?

"Kamu diskorsing tapi tetap masuk sekolah."

"Mana ada?!" protes Sakura.

Tsunade menghela napas lelah. "Tentu saja ada. Saya yang membuat peraturan di sini. "

Pundak Sakura langsung melemas. Padahal ia sudah menunggu lama momen-momen seperti ini. Bagaimana lagi caranya bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya kalau bukan dari skorsing? Liburan sekolah masih sangat lama, sementara kakaknya yang diktator pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya keluar rumah. Lagipula, sejak kedatangannya ke Konoha kemarin, ia belum sempat pergi kemana-mana. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Tapi saya nggak perlu masuk kelas, kan?" tanya Sakura antipati. Ia malas kalau harus kembali ke kelas itu, apalagi bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Selama tiga hari kamu cukup membantu Shizune mengurus perpustakaan."

Sakura menarik napas lega. "Itu nggak masalah," katanya sambil nyengir. "Jadi saya boleh pulang, nih?"

Tsunade kelihatan berpikir sebentar, tetapi kemudian mengangguk. Apa boleh buat, ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Sakura kembali ke kelas dan membiarkannya berbuat onar lagi. "Yang penting kamu besok datang tepat waktu," katanya pada akhirnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya. "Siap bos!" katanya riang. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi dan berlari keluar.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Aneh, baru kali ini ada siswa yang bahagia karena di-skorsing.

.

.

.

.

"Lo semua mesti tau si _Teme _habisdigaplok anak baru, cewek lagi. Dan dia sampe babak belur masuk UKS! Hahaha," kelakar Naruto saat jam istirahat. Kiba dan Lee—anak kelas sebelah yang ikut mendengarkan cerita Naruto—refleks menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Nggak separah itu," ralat Sasuke membela diri. Meskipun masuk UKS, dia kan tidak sampai babak belur.

"Lagian kenapa lo bisa digaplok, sih?" Kiba, cowok tinggi berkulit putih yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Sasuke ikut menimpali. Ia menyeruput esnya geli.

"Ya mana gue tau." Sasuke mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa perih. "Udah sinting kali."

"Alah, sinting-sinting cantik, kan?" Naruto balas menyahut.

Lee terkekeh pelan. "Jangan-jangan lo digaplok gara-gara centil?"

Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya tidak terima. Keturunan Uchiha tidak mungkin melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu.

"Wah, panjang umur... Baru diomongin langsung nongol." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Kiba dan Lee mengikuti arah mata Naruto.

Sakura tampak berjalan santai melewati kantin. Ia terlihat cantik sekali dengan rambut _pink_ panjang yang digerai asal-asalan. Sepasang _earphone _terpasang di telinganya. Samar-samar Sasuke dan teman-temannya bisa mendengar cewek itu menyanyikan lagu The Beginning milik ONE OK ROCK. _Pronunciation_-nya bagus. Mereka semakin terpesona.

"_Kirei na_," kata Kiba dan Lee kompak.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Cantik sih cantik, tapi kalau melihat kelakuannya di kelas tadi... rasanya semua kecantikannya hilang entah kemana.

"Eh, eh, ngapain tuh cewek nyamperin Akatsuki?" Naruto mendadak heboh.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba dan Lee bisa melihat dengan jelas Sakura mengobrol dengan Pain—salah satu anggota sekaligus pemimpin Akatsuki. Perlu diketahui, Akatsuki adalah _gank _paling ditakuti seantero KIHS. Semua anggotanya merupakan siswa senior. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tidak pernah membuat pelanggaran. Setiap minggu, minimal satu kali mereka berkunjung ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menerima skor dan ultimatum.

Member Akatsuki sendiri memiliki seragam khusus berupa _overcoat _berkerah lebar dengan corak awan merah. Entah apa maksudnya, tetapi kostum mereka berhasil membawa aura mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang melihat. Dan member-member Akatsuki itu terdiri atas...

Pain. Berbadan tegap dengan tinggi sekitar 180 sentimeter membuatnya menjadi member tertinggi di Akatsuki. Wajahnya tampan, seperti blasteran eropa dengan kesan _bad boy _karena memakai banyak _piercing _di tubuhnya. Setiap hari, Pain selalu berbuat onar. Ia tercatat sebagai siswa yang paling sering masuk ruang kepsek karena berkelahi.

Yang kedua adalah Sasori. Sasori merupakan satu-satunya anggota berwajah _baby face_. Hatinya lembut, ekspresinya juga selalu tanpa dosa. Sasori tidak suka berbuat kekerasan. Ia lebih suka melakukan _soft criminal _seperti pengedaran kunci jawaban, pemalsuan lembar jawab, dan kecurangan-kecurangan kecil pada saat ulangan. Berkat tindakan tercelanya, semua anggota Akatsuki selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus tanpa harus belajar.

Anggota ketiga adalah Deidara. Semua orang di KIHS ini tahu, cowok dengan rambut kuning panjang itu adalah keturunan bangsawan yang hartanya tidak habis tujuh turunan. Akibat sering dimanjakan, Deidara tumbuh dengan sangat sombong dan menyebalkan. Orang-orang menjulukinya si _Baby Cry_. Semua yang diinginkannya harus selalu dikabulkan. Kalau ada sedikiiit saja yang tidak sesuai, Deidara tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkannya.

Yang keempat ini terkenal sangat pelit. Namanya Kakuzu. Hobinya memalak anak-anak yang lewat di area kelasnya dan menjadikan mereka babu. Dengan tubuh besar dan tinggi bak raksasa, Kakuzu dapat mengalahkan semua lawannya dengan mudah. Sosoknya yang menyeramkan itu juga sering dipercayai untuk menjaga keuangan Akatsuki. Tidak heran dalam beberapa bulan ini kas mereka mengalami kenaikan yang sangat pesat dengan pengeluaran irit seirit-iritnya.

Lalu ada lagi si Hidan, pemeluk aliran sesat yang sering mempengaruhi orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk percaya pada Dewa Jashin. Hidan memiliki rambut lepek yang disisir ke belakang. Badannya tinggi, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMA kelas 3. Hidan mempunyai kemampuan menghipnotis. Ia sering menyalahgunakan kekuatannya untuk menghipnotis anak-anak KIHS agar mau mengikuti kepercayaannya. Misi utamanya adalah mencari pengikut sebanyak-banyaknya, dan kelemahannya adalah... Dia tidak tahu caranya menyadarkan korban hipnotisnya.

Anggota keenam adalah anggota paling muda di antara semua anggota. Anak ini sering dipanggil Tobi. Tobi memiliki masa kecil yang singkat. Ia tidak pernah mengenyam taman kanak-kanak dan selalu lompat kelas saat SD. Menginjak remaja, Tobi dimasukkan ke sekolah dengan program akselerasi. Alhasil, dia hanya SMP selama dua tahun dan barulah saat SMA ini ia mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan mengikuti program reguler. Efek masa kecilnya yang kurang bahagia perlahan menjadikannya seorang cowok yang gagah, tetapi berkepribadian seperti anak-anak. Hal terburuk yang biasa terjadi kalau Tobi sedang rewel adalah, ia akan naik ke gedung paling tinggi dan mengancam bunuh diri dengan terjun bebas dari atas.

Kemudian ada Konan, _the only one lady in _Akatsuki. Konan memiliki paras yang cantik dan anggun. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan selalu bersikap keibuan. Di saat ada masalah dalam kelompok, Konan selalu menjadi penengah. Di saat ada yang membutuhkan saran, ia juga selalu menyediakan waktunya. Ibarat sebuah gurun yang gersang, Konan adalah pohon teduh yang menyejukkan. Konon kabarnya, Konan bergabung ke Akatsuki karena Pain mencintai Konan. Ia ingin Konan selalu aman dalam pengawasannya.

Berbeda dengan Konan, anggota kedelapan ini sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan bicara. Ia adalah Zetsu. Zetsu merupakan anggota tercerewet dengan obsesi menjadi komentator bola. Hobinya adalah berkomentar. Apa saja yang dilihatnya, selalu dikomentari. Mata, telinga, hidung, dan perabaannya tidak pernah salah dalam menangkap sesuatu. Oleh karena itu, Zetsu dipercayai sebagai mata-mata khusus Akatsuki.

Nah, yang kesembilan adalah Kisame. Meskipun sekilas wajahnya mirip hiu, Kisame masih manusia seutuhnya. Ia jago beladiri dan merupakan anggota klub Judo aktif di KIHS. Kisame memiliki insting bertarung yang luar biasa hebat. Ia mampu melindungi Akatsuki dari berbagai serangan berbahaya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Itachi, satu-satunya paket komplit di Akatsuki. Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya tampan, gayanya keren, otaknya encer, dan yang terpenting, dia adalah kakak Sasuke. Nyaris sempurna, plus senyum yang menawan. Meskipun entah kenapa Itachi bisa senaif itu bergabung dengan Akatsuki, auranya yang tanpa cacat itu masih tercium harum di hidung para fansnya. Tidak peduli ia anggota Akatsuki atau bukan, Itachi tetap menempati posisi pertama di jajaran para senior.

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak minumannya ketika melihat Sakura menatap ke arahnya. Cewek itu... entah kenapa seperti mengunci penglihatannya.

.

.

.

.

"Anak itik dari mana nih, tiba-tiba muncul nantangin maut?" Pain, dengan sikap menyebalkannya—menatap Sakura sambil tertawa remeh.

"Udaaah, nggak usah kebanyakan cincong. Jawab aja tantangan gue, berani apa enggak?" desak Sakura tanpa rasa takut.

Pain mendecih pelan. Barusan, entah ada angin apa, Sakura berani-beraninya datang menghampiri gerombolan Akatsuki yang sedang asyik mem-_bully _anak kelas satu. Tanpa basa-basi apapun, ia langsung menantang _leader_ Akatsuki untuk bertanding balap motor. Yang lebih menariknya lagi adalah taruhan dari pertandingan itu. Kalau Sakura menang, Pain harus lengser dari jabatannya dan Sakura menjadi _leader_ Akatsuki yang baru. Tetapi kalau Pain yang menang, Sakura harus rela menjadi jongosnya selama sebulan penuh.

"Oke," kata Pain menerima tantangan Sakura. Meskipun ia yakin akan memenangkan pertaruhan itu, tidak ada salahnya bermain-main dengan anak baru.

"Awas kalo lo sampe kabur," ancam Sakura sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang terkepal membentuk tinju. Pain dan anggota lainnya terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa memedulikan apa-apa lagi, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya. Tepat ketika ia akan berbalik, sepasang manik _emerald_nya bertemu dengan _onyx _milik Sasuke.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa mendadak ia malu sekali?

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

Finally, chapter 2 selesai jugaaaa~

Fyi, saya ngetik ini di tengah-tengah kegalauan mikirin matdas. Karena udah buntu banget, akhirnya nyempetin ngelanjutin fic dan keterusan sampe selesai deh XD

Semoga kalian suka yaaaa ^^

Oh iya, saya mau ngucapin makasih yang banget banget bangeeet buat para readers dan reviewers. Karena kalian, saya semangat banget bikin fic ini ;")

Saya juga mau nambahin dikit buat yang masih bingung ini setting tempatnya dimana, ini settingnya di Jepang, masih pake nama daerah kayak Konoha, Kumo, dst.. Tapiiii, kebiasaan mereka (termasuk cara ngomongnya) saya sesuaiin sama kehidupan nyata. Gomen buat penggunaan bahasa yang dirasa kurang sopan macem "elo-gue", saya emang lebih suka _style _yang kayak gitu karena rasanya bisa bebas aja mengekspresikan kegilaan dan hal-hal nyeleneh lain hehehe.

Yaudah, sekian dulu dari saya. Penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya? Jangan lupa klik review yaaaa~ Biar makin semangat ngetiknya ^o^9


End file.
